Poción afrodisíaca
by Pitukel
Summary: Tsunade no se esperaba que por semejante fallo en el hospital originaría semejante situación, ¿cómo se le ocurría confundir la medicina de Hinata con un afrodisíaco en experimentación? Pobre del hombre que encontrara por la calle... y el Kazekage en la aldea para ponerlo todo peor... como deseaba que no se lo encontrara a él, aunque con la mala suerte que tenia era lo más probable.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

** - OoC (por parte e Hinata)**

** -Crack**

** -PwP**

** -UST**

** -Lemon**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata**

**Secundaria: Shikamaru/ Temari.**

**-**_*lalalalala (pensamientos)_

** -***lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

**Gracias por adelantado por los review.**

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esperaba pacientemente sentada en la silla frente al escritorio de oscura madera.

Miraba, en un intento de parar el aburrimiento y para que el tiempo pasara más rápido, el resto de la ya bastante conocida sala de hospital.

Las siempre e impolutas paredes blancas, la camilla en una esquina de la habitación tapada por, como no, blancas cortinas, las estanterías llenas con todo tipo de medicamentos y antídotos, los aparatos médicos aquí y allá… una sala medica cualquiera.

Miró el reloj sobre la pared, diez minutos habían pasado desde que Shizune abandonó la sala en busca del resto de su historial medico.

Viró el rostro por la ventana, el verano no hacía mucho que había llegado, dando paso a unos días completamente soleados, como su nombre. Permitiendo contemplar el fantástico y frondoso bosque verde que rodeaba la aldea.

Veía pasar cerca del hospital a Kakashi enfrascado en su Icha Icha Paradaise ignorado a Gai y sus insistencias en hacer una nueva prueba para probar quien era el mejor de ambos. Obviamente el Ninja copia lo ignoraba por completo.

Activó su línea de sangre curiosa por saber el paradero de sus amigos.

Sakura e Ino estaban en el hospital un par de plantas más debajo de la sala en la que estaba ella, se encargaban de unos cuantos pacientes que debían poner a regla las vacunas.

Pudo ver a Kiba entre los pacientes que esperaban.

-Oh, oh...

El Inuzuka odiaba las agujas, si estaba allí era por engaño de su hermana Hana, esta estaba justo a su lado, dándole conversación para no hacerle sospechar del verdadero motivo por el que estaban allí.

Su primo Neji entrenaba con Lee, que al igual que su idéntico y estrafalario profesor, le pedía competir en una ridícula prueba.

Rió por lo bajo en la sala al ver como abandonaba el campo de entrenamiento dejando a Lee solo pasando de él como si no existiera.

Estaba feliz de ver a su primo Neji vivo, se llevó un gran sufrimiento en la guerra cuando se interpuso entre el ataque y ella para protegerla y lo vió morir ante sus ojos. Se alegraba, muchísimo, de que al terminar la batalla, todo aquel muerto en combate, fuera devuelto a la vida como pasó con Pain.

Kankuro, que junto a sus hermanos estaban de visita política en la aldea, paseaba con Shino, su rival de la Hoja desde los exámenes chunnin.

En la azotea del clan Nara, Shikamaru miraba perezosamente las nubes pasar, como no dado que estaba en Konoha, con Temari. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, ni a ellos ni a nadie por temor a que pudieran pensar de ella, pero creía que hacían una preciosa pareja.

Se armonizaban cuando estaban juntos.

Y no se extrañaba para nada ver a Naruto comiendo en Ichiraku Ramen, si no estaba de misión o entrenando con su equipo, el lugar para encontrarle era ahí sin duda.

-Naruto… -Suspiró.

Realmente, viendo el comportamiento que había tenido con ella en la guerra, protegiéndola, dándole apoyo, siendo atento; mentiría si dijera que no se hizo miles de ilusiones sobre los sentimientos que él tendría por ella.

Más de uno lo pensó también en su momento y fue ahí luego, cuando todo se terminó, la sorpresa.

Resultó que las ilusiones fueron para nada. La había tratado como lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de los demás, salvo el detalle de que a ella le tenía, con palabras textuales de la boca del Uzumaki…

El cariño que se siente por una hermana pequeña.

La había rechazado todo lo suavemente que la personalidad del rubio le permitía, pero seguía siendo un rechazo que igualmente, a pesar de la delicadeza, dolió.

Pero se alegraba de que al menos conservara la amistad que tenía con él, sería terriblemente doloroso para ella no contar con eso.

Siguió mirando por la ventana al mismo lugar, suspirando de nuevo.

Pudo ver que Naruto no estaba solo para variar comiendo ramen. La larga gabardina y la calabaza de arena que se veía al lado de él eran inconfundibles para cualquiera.

Estaba comiendo ramen con Gaara.

Como una tonta recordaba ahora que siempre que el Sabaku iba a la aldea era para hablar con Tsunade y luego a pasar un rato antes de regresar a su aldea de paseo y conversación con su mejor amigo.

Aprovechando la perfecta ocasión, se dedicó a observarlo, no es que haya tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo tan abiertamente antes. Lo mucho que había podido hablar o socializar con él, si es que se le podía llamar eso, fue saludándolo con una respetuosa reverencia por la calle al cruzarse con él en compañía de algún conocido para ambos o una escueta y parca en palabras conversación en su Clan cuando su padre les dio hospedaje en la mansión hace poco más de un año.

No sabía si eran amigos o no, realmente su relación con Gaara la tenía perdida.

Estuvo unos segundos más observándolo con curiosidad hasta que él se giró de golpe, mirando justamente a su dirección, como si supiera que estaba siendo observado, y por un momento, le pareció que la miraba a ella al tener sus ojos clavados en su dirección.

Sus ojos eran tan bonitos y luminosos, que era difícil creer que una vez el odio y el deseo de la sangre se reflejaran en ellos cuando ahora expresaban paz y deseo de ser necesitado.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse la sorprendieron, desactivó el Byakugan para no verse descubierta en un repentino ataque de aburrimiento y curiosidad y dar mal que pensar sobre ella.

-Siento la tardanza Hinata, me he encontrado unas pocas enfermeras en prácticas y me han pedido ayuda.

-No pasa nada, es comprensible.

-Entonces pues, he revisado tus historiales pasados viniendo para acá y comparándolos con los de hoy, me alegro ver que parece ser que esta será la última vez que tengas que venir a revisarte de esta secuela.

-¿En…enserio?- No se lo podía creer, al fin curada.

-Sí, en cuanto te tomes el último bote de medicina que tiene Tsunade para ti, estarás perfecta. –Cerró la carpeta que contenía toda la información sobre sus idas al hospital y lo guardó en un cajón bajo llave. –Felicidades Hinata, ya estas curada.

-Gracias.

Shizune le sonrió amablemente.

-Pasa eso es nuestro trabajo, deberías pensarte la oferta que te dimos, con tu ojo blanco serias una Ninja medico sensacional.

-Estoy pensando en ello, debo conseguir el consentimiento de mi padre.

La vio poner cara de disgusto, Hiashi era un hombre sumamente complicado y tozudo, comprendía la demora de la peliazul en contestar, por lo que decidió no insistir en el tema, por ahora.

-No importa, olvídalo por ahora, Tsunade está en la sala de vacunas, ayudando para cuando llegue un paciente… especial.

Hinata rió por lo bajo cubriendo delicadamente su boca, ese paciente especial no era otro que su compañero de equipo Kiba.

Se inclinó nuevamente, esta vez para despedirse y salió de la sala con suma alegría, estaba al fin curada, tomó más tiempo del pensado pero al final ya estaba todo en orden.

Desde los exámenes chunnin, cuando su primo intento matarla allí mismo delante de todos, le dio un duro golpe en el pecho que dio serios problemas, cada tres meses debía ir al hospital para ser revisada y tratada por la Hokage minuciosamente.

Le había hecho muchas pruebas para ver cual sería el mejor remedio, y al final le preparó una medicina con sus propias manos para curarla, aunque la medicina estaba asquerosa.

Su primo le había acompañado a casi todas sus consultas, hoy pudo convencerlo de dejarla ir sola, desde que abrió los ojos gracias al combate que disputó con Naruto se sentía tremendamente culpable por lo que le hizo.

No había momento en el que fuera al hospital sin recibir una retahíla numerosa de disculpas. Cuando se tomara el frasco que le tendrían listo se acabarían, las disculpas y todo lo demás.

Llegó frente a la puerta de la sala de vacunaciones, desde afuera se podía ver el revuelo que había dentro de la sala.

-¡No! ¡Soltadme malditas!

El inconfundible grito de su amigo Kiba resonó en todo el pasillo, asustando a la gran mayoría de los que esperaban su turno, entre ellos inocentes niños que empezaban a llorar y a suplicar a sus madres poder irse.

Tocó un par de veces a la puerta, sin ser escuchada obviamente por el ruido e ingresó dentro.

Al entrar, se encontró la divertida escena de Kiba sujetándose los pantalones mientras Ino se los intentaba bajar y Sakura tumbándole en la cama como buenamente podía al ver como el Inuzuka se retorcía por escapar.

-¡Quitadme las manos de encima arpías!

-¡Estate quieto maldita sea! Eres peor que un niño. –Ino tiraba de su pantalón inútilmente, él se lo sujetaba con mano de hierro. -¿Quieres hacer el favor de bajarte los pantalones?

-¡No! Si queréis bajarle los pantalones a alguien buscaros a otro.- Miró por un momento a la puerta descubriéndola parada en la pared intentando no mostrar lo graciosa que le resultaba la escena. -¡Hinata! No te quedes ahí parada, ayúdame.

Le negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero debes ponerte la vacuna.

Empezó a vociferar cosas sobre lavados de cerebro a compañeros de equipo e injusticia mientras seguía resistiéndose. Y como siguiera así, Sakura perdería la poca paciencia que tenía y le dolería más la inyección.

Tsunade entró por otra puerta con una cajita de madera llena de frascos recién sacados de los laboratorios bajo el brazo.

Miró a sus dos alumnas y a Kiba y se llevó dos dedos al puente de su nariz para pellizcarlo.

-¿Aún siguen así? –La peliazul sonrió forzadamente al ver el hastío en su voz. –Tendré que hacerlo todo yo. –Se puso unos guantes de látex y se acercó a ellos dejando antes sobre la mesa del escritorio, la caja de las botellas sacando una y colocando otra al lado de ella de su bolsillo. –Shizune ya me lo ha dicho Hinata, me alegro por ti, tú última medicación esta sobre la mesa, el botecito azul.

Asintió agradecida a la sonriente Hokage acercándose a la mesa, escuchando con pena los ahora terroríficos gritos de Kiba al ver a su líder tomar la jeringuilla.

Los dos botecitos eran exactamente iguales, tanto en forma como en el color del líquido interior, ¿cuál era de los dos?

-¿Cuál de los dos frascos es señora Tsunade?

-El de… -Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe y seguidamente a su amigo quejarse, le había dado un capón. – la derecha, el de la cinta blanca.

Ahora, sabiendo cual era, alzó la mano dispuesta a tomarlo para al fin tomarse esa asquerosa medicina de la que podría olvidarse de por vida una vez que se la tomara.

Rozó con sus dedos el pequeño bote de cristal. Y antes de poder siquiera tomarlo con las manos, sintió como le empujaban repentinamente por detrás desparramando todo lo que había sobre la mesa por el suelo.

Miró a la puerta para ver a Kiba salir sin pantalones por el pasillo con Sakura e Ino detrás de él.

Recuperada por el repentino susto miró al suelo viendo que las dos botellitas estaban sin lazo, estos, uno blanco y el otro rojo, estaban en el suelo justo frente a sus rodillas.

Los tomó en sus manos volviendo a tener dudas.

-Condenado mocoso, se va a enterar cuando lo pille.

La Hokage se levantó del suelo con una mirada de furia extrema, en sus años como profesional de la medicina, jamás se había encontrado un caso tan extremo de pánico a la agujas. Y le enfurecía que incluso ella hubiera sido derribada de tal manera, pensaba ir tras él como las chicas si Hinata no le hubiera tomado de la bata.

-Perdón que te interrumpa, pero, con el empujón las cintas se han desecho y no se cual es mi medicina.

Tsunade gruñó por lo bajo, tomó los dos frascos de las manos de la Hyuuga y los observó uno junto al otro, aunque ciertamente estaba más interesada en pillar al furtivo paciente en ropa interior que estaría correteando por el hospital que descifrar que frasco era cual y tal.

-Este.

No le había tomado mucha importancia, ¿qué podría pasar? Salió disparada por la puerta dejando a la peliazul sola de nuevo con el bote en la mano.

Miró el frasco insegura ante el poco tiempo empleado en buscar diferencias entre ellos, pero si la Hokage decía que era ese, se lo bebería sin dudarlo. Confiaba ciegamente en ella.

Destapó el corcho y al acercarlo a su rostro, sintió el olor exótico de la fruta. Le dio un diminuto sorbo y se extrañó que supiera tan bien, normalmente sabría a rayos.

Cuando terminó la última gota sintió por el dulzor como sus mejillas cosquilleaban y sonrió por la sensación. Puso el bote sobre la mesa tras ordenarle un poco la sala de las vacunas y salió al pasillo viendo las caras aún sorprendidas de los pacientes al haber visto a Kiba salir medio desnudo de allí.

Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos en dirección a la entrada del hospital, se sentía bien saber que ya no pisaría aquel lugar en mucho tiempo, sí no le enviaban a ninguna misión difícil claro esta.

Salió a la calle sintiendo el sol del verano bañar su piel y la brisa mecer su cabello. Empezó a bajar los escalones de la entrada cuando sintió su cuerpo extraño.

Un calor repentino le invadió el cuerpo junto a un escalofrío, por cada paso que daba sentía cierta necesidad de algo que no lograba captar, caminaba por las calles y por alguna extraña razón, los hombres le parecían más atractivos de lo normal cuando por lo general no les tomaba importancia.

Paró un momento en mitad de la calle posando su mano en una valla de madera para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio, estaba mareada, pero no le dolía la cabeza que era lo normal cuando sentía algo de malestar.

Tal vez la medicina le había sentado mal, aunque no le veía sentido si nunca le pasó nada cuando se la tomaba.

Lo mejor sería llegar cuanto antes a casa y reposar en cama hasta sentirme mejor.

Asintiendo a su propia idea y salió a trote rápido por la calle tras tomar una generosa bocanada de aire, no se veía en condiciones de correr como lo haría en misiones.

Cuando giró una esquina sin mirar a su alrededor, sin remedio alguno, colisionó con una persona cayendo ambos al suelo. No sintió ningún dolor tras la caída porque unos brazos la rodearon e invirtieron posiciones quedando ella arriba.

Aunque tampoco escuchó queja del pobre desafortunado que colisionó con ella.

Perdida, alzó la cabeza encontrándose con unos conocidos ojos aguamarina, serios e intensos fijos en los suyos. Se quedó sin aliento al instante. Un pequeño hilito de arena rozándole la mejilla la distrajo y vio que la arena amortiguó el golpe.

-Que casualidad, estábamos hablando precisamente de ti, Hinata.

Sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba aún pegado a los brazos ajenos y descubrió que nuevamente la arena hacía todo el trabajo.

Avergonzada miró a su lado y vio a Naruto riendo de oreja a oreja, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó y no tuvo mejor idea que esconder el rostro en la curva del cuello del hombre con el que se chocó.

El Kazekage.

-No te avergüences, no decíamos nada malo de ti, al contrario, Gaara me decía que te encuentra más que interesante y le das curiosidad.- Eso no ayudaba, no estaba nerviosa por eso, ahora si por lo dicho, pero era por verlo tan de repente, las sensaciones de hace un rato volvieron. –Y, ¿cómo era todo eso que has dicho antes de ella?

-No se vería apropiado Naruto, pueden ofenderla y es algo que prefiero mantener en privado.

-A mi me dicen que me encuentran atractivo y esas cosas que has dicho de ella y me sentiría bien halagado…

Mantuvieron entre ellos una conversación donde discutían que era bueno decir en publico y que no. Más bien lo discutía el Uzumaki, porque lo que era el pelirrojo, no es que hablara mucho ni aportara gran cosa.

Escuchando como ellos discutían, se permitió el lujo de pensar, ¿por qué seguía pegada a Gaara? ¿Y por qué este no la soltaba si según todos no le gustaba que lo tocaran de más?

Sentía todavía un brazo de él rodearle la cintura como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y para colmo ella aún mantenía su rostro escondido en su cuello. ¡¿Dónde sacaba semejante valentía para hacer eso?! Si alguien lo viera se podría malinterpretar las cosas.

Claro que tampoco deseaba apartarse, era extraño pero, tenía la necesidad de quedarse así, y por supuesto que él hiciera algo más que mantenerla rodeada.

No se entendía, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba solo pidiendo atención.

Los síntomas de antes aumentaron de nuevo con más intensidad, el cuerpo le hormigueaba, desde su cintura donde sentía la mano del pelirrojo hasta todo poro de su piel.

Su olfato se embriagaba con el olor de su cuerpo, olía tan bien, tan masculino, atrayente y deseable. Nunca sintió eso por un hombre, pero conforme más tiempo pasaba oliendo su piel, más deseo tenía de apretarse más a su cuerpo.

Una de las manos que mantenía sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, bajó despacio y disimuladamente a su espalda, apegándose a él y presionando sus senos en su duro torso.

Lo sintió tensarse un poco durante unos segundos para volver a relajarse enseguida y acariciar, sin darse cuenta, su cintura un par de veces.

Su voz, ronca y pausada le producían cierto cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, sentía como a él le vibraba la garganta al hablar, como su nuez, levemente pronunciada se movía, y quiso morderla.

Sacar la lengua y lamerle el cuello y todo lo que pudiera.

Se desconocía, ni en su más oculta personalidad se imaginaba querer haciendo eso, no lo veía propio de ella, pero de nuevo, era tan tentadora la idea de probar esa pálida piel que desprendía ese fantástico y delirante olor a sándalo.

Aprovechó la posición del Kazekage al tener la cabeza ladeada para hablar con Naruto, dejándole libre el acceso a su gollete. Bajó un poco más la mano de su espalda.

Acercó su boca a su piel y dio un piquito rápido mientras le apretaba una nalga.

-¿Gaara? Que susto me has dado, has abierto tanto los ojos de repente con sorpresa que creía que había alguien detrás de mí, ¿pasa algo?

-No – Guardó silencio por un momento al sentir algo húmedo recorrerle el lado derecho de su cuello con lentitud seguido de unos dientes y unas uñas clavarse sin pudor en su trasero. –Estoy bien.

Inició una serie de lamidas lentas y descaradas hasta llegar casi al lóbulo de la oreja.

-Gaara…

Se lo suspiró atrevidamente al oído para mordisquearle la oreja seguidamente y sentir con total placer como el cuerpo del pelirrojo se tensaba y le apretaba la cadera con su mano con fuerza.

Estaba segura que le dejaría la señal de sus dedos.

-Creo que en verdad te pasa algo, estas tan tenso como una viga de acero. -Naruto ajeno a todo, seguía ante ellos como si nada. -Oye Hinata, no has levantado la cabeza de su cuello desde que te ha levantado del suelo, ¿te encuentras bien tú?

Soltó de nuevo en su oreja un gemido lastimero apretándole la gabardina con la mano que tenia libre. Se separó un poco para mirar a Naruto y sonreír. Aunque internamente deseaba gritarle por interrumpirla.

-Algo así. –Descanso, descaradamente para su personalidad, la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Tienes la cara roja. –Le puso la mano en la frente. –Pero no tienes fiebre. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Tal vez por si acaso deberías ir a descansar.

-Eso pensaba hacer antes de encotraros, ¿me acompaña Kazekage? – Le miró con una sonrisa que podía considerarse infantil e inocente, pero de eso tenía más bien poco. Él la miró sin parpadear y fijamente, cosa que a cualquiera intimidaría pero que a ella le resultaba morboso. -Por si acaso me mareo.

-Buena idea, deberías acompañarla por seguridad, de todas maneras, yo tengo que ir al hospital para hacerme una revisión de las vacunas y no creo que quieras verme el culo.

Gaara le miró ahora a él, con los ojos escasamente entrecerrados con el ceño fruncido.

-No sería una bonita visión.

-Claro, sería mejor verle el culo a ella, ¿no? –Le señaló maleducadamente con el dedo a la Hyuuga que se sintió repentinamente alagada. –Que pillín eres.

-Yo no he dicho eso. –Malhumorado, le esquivó el rostro y hubiera cruzado los brazos de manera defensiva de no tener a la peliazul pegada a su cuerpo. –Vete de una vez al hospital.

Naruto le sacó la lengua infantilmente con orgullo y se dirigió rumbo al hospital saludando a todo el que se le cruzaba dejando a los otros solos en una esquina de la calle.

El mutismo se hizo cargo entre ellos, Gaara por no saber que decir al no haber estado nunca en una situación similar y Hinata alegre por estar a solas.

Se acercó de nuevo a su cuello dispuesta a continuar donde Naruto la dejó, sus labios, humedecidos previamente presionaron de nuevo su cuello, esta vez, con fuerza, dejando la zona rojiza al carecer de la armadura de arena.

-Hyuuga, detente. –La separó de su cuerpo viendo como los ojos emitían un extraño brillo cuando ella le miraba. –No estas bien, no eres así.

No era normal verla actuar así, no es que tuviera mucha interacción social con ella, pero la poca que había tenido le sirvió para saber que ella era una chica tímida y reservada que disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y no juzgaba a nadie.

Pensaba que era la chica que debería haber podido conocer cuando era un niño para no tener que haber pasado por una infancia tan nefasta.

-¿No te gustaba, Gaara? –Volvió a acercarse a él con la intención de morderle la nuez, pero él la detuvo.

-Esa pregunta no tiene nada que ver con lo que he dicho.

-Y esa respuesta no responde a mi pregunta. – Vio como la observaba detenidamente de arriba abajo para, seguidamente, darse media vuelta y tomarla de la muñeca. - ¿Dónde me llevas?, ¿A un lugar más privado?

No le contestó a eso, simplemente siguió andando por la calle en busca de la mansión Hyuuga para dejarla al custodio de Hiashi.

La peliazul sabía que el pelirrojo no conocía como llegar a su casa, solo estuvo una vez allí, y de eso ya más de un año. Podía apreciar por su mirada que estaba intentando, sin éxito, recordar como llegar.

-No sabes donde esta mi casa, ¿verdad?

No se digno a contestarle eso, es demasiado vergonzoso para él. Lo único que quería era salir de allí porque no sabía que hacer cuando ella le besaba y le chupaba el cuello o le cotaba el trasero como hizo antes.

Nunca lo habían hecho.

De repente, él se vio siendo empujado y dirigido por la peliazul, esta miró detrás de ella sonriendo coqueta.

-Será mejor que yo guíe el camino o no llegaremos nunca.

Por supuesto que llegarían, podría haberse subido a una plataforma de arena y ver desde el cielo la mansión, pero eso no importaba al sentir el calor que proporcionaba la mano de la ojiblanco.

-_Cálida, suave, acogedora… tan pequeña. – _Le parecía imposible que unas manos tan delicadas y finas fueran tan mortales a manos de un Hyuuga como lo era ella.

Anduvieron un par de calles llamando algo la atención de los aldeanos al estar tomados de la mano. Ninguno se esperaba la escena de la tímida heredera Hyuuga tomando de la mano al serio e imponente Kazekage, era algo surrealista.

Miraba impasible al frente ignorando las miradas curiosas que recaían sobre él y la ojiblanco.

Sintió como tiraba de su mano llevándolo a un callejón que se encontraba entre dos establecimientos.

-Hyuuga…

-Es un atajo. –Le cortó la frase.

Era estrecho, su calabaza de arena entraba lo justo entre las paredes, caminaron por ese angosto lugar hasta que la pared dejó de ser de piedra para volverse una valla alta de madera.

Por suerte, la estrechura desapareció un poco y no tenía que ir comprimido, podía incluso adelantarle a ella si quería.

-No hay salida. –Dijo lo obvio al ver el camino cortado por las tablas de madera.

-Oh vaya, me he equivocado de callejón, que despiste. –Se dio la vuelta para verla sonriendo de una manera que él no supo como interpretar, puso sus sentidos alerta. –Pero se puede aprovechar.

Se acercó un par de pasos hacia él, el tapón de la calabaza salió como advertencia, pero Hinata solo sonrió más.

Cuando estuvo frente a su cuerpo, como en la caída anterior, le rodeó con los brazos la espalda recostando su rostro en su hombro derecho. Irremediablemente, no se extrañó de sentirlo rígido al verse abrazado.

-Hyuuga…

-Silencio. –Otra vez le cortó las palabras, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. –Deja de llamarme así, me hace sentir mayor, yo te llamo por tú nombre, lo justo es que lo hagas tú.

-Hinata –Aceptó su regaño y le concedió el capricho de la informalidad. – No puedo decir con exactitud que te ocurre, pero no eres tú. No actúas como diariamente los demás dicen que eres.

Acarició con una de sus manos la ancha y fornida espalda de Gaara, apretándose a si misma en su pecho, haciéndole notar a él sus generosos atributos. Con eso lo notó dar un par de pasos hacía atrás.

Previendo su escape y sacando algo de fuerza, le hizo darse la vuelta quedando acorralado en la pared.

La arena revoloteaba alrededor, atenta, advirtiendo que en caso de verse amenazado atacaría, más el rostro del pelirrojo no decía nada. Una fina línea de arena le rozó los pies.

-No voy a atacarte, no quiero que la paz que reinan entre ambas aldeas se vea perturbada. Por no mencionar que eres más fuerte que yo.

La arena se alejó despacio de su cuerpo, pero sin meterse de nuevo en la calabaza, aún estaba alerta.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí entonces, Hinata?

Se sonrojó mordiéndose el labio inferior, su nombre, saliendo con esa grave voz de manera lenta y calculadora la mareaba, sintió un pequeño incremento de humedad en su intimidad.

Miró su rostro con los ojos vidriosos, nunca le dio importancia, siempre estuvo pensando en Naruto e ignorando por ello al resto de chicos, ahora se daba cuanta de que fue una estupidez hacerlo.

El hombre frente a ella, a pesar de ser tan reservado, frío e intimidante, un sanguinario sádico en el pasado, era increíblemente apuesto.

Sus pupilas le devolvían la mirada, atento a todo lo que hacía e intentando anticiparse a sus movimientos, su pelo rebelde y despeinado era más fino que el mismísimo hilo, de un color tan brillante y llamativo.

Rojo, es color de la pasión.

Un nuevo cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo al mirarle los labios, fruncidos en una línea recta perfecta, finos y rosados.

Quería probarlos, saber si por el aspecto seco y amargo que trasmitía el Kazekage, su boca sabría igual. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua llamando la atención del Sabaku.

Se puso de puntillas y posó su boca sobre la suya.

La tensión fue extrema en Gaara, sus ojos completamente abiertos y sorprendidos lo dejaban obvio, era demasiada invasión a su espacio personal, cierto es que anteriormente la mantuvo rodeada por un brazo, pero es que la vio roja y temblorosa y por historias que Naruto le había dicho sobre sus muchos desmayos, sintió la necesidad de sujetarla.

Esto, era una cosa muy distinta, no sabía que hacer, nunca se vio envuelto en una situación como esta.

_Me sorprende con las fans que tienes en la aldea que aún no hayas dado tu primer beso. El lado bueno es que puedo aconsejarte, escucha atentamente, si alguna vez besas a alguna chica, cierra los ojos, te aseguro que besar a alguien mientras tienes lo ojos abiertos no es agradable, es como si besaras a un cíclope y más importante, si ella te gusta déjate llevar._

Las palabras de su hermano Kankuro vinieron a su cabeza de repente, no sabía besar, ¿Cómo se dejaría llevar si ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo? Lo primero de todo era hacer lo del principio, cerrar los ojos.

Rodeado ahora de negrura, se dio el lujo de sentir. El contacto era suave y tierno, tersa piel sobre la suya, bien, eso no estaba mal.

_Si te gusta déjate llevar por tu instinto._

Gustar, ¿en qué sentido? En amistad, sí, no la conocía mucho pero lo poco que habían tratado se había sentido realmente aceptado, ¿Romántico? No sabía ni los síntomas que se debería de tener si uno se enamora.

Pero ella le parecía muy bonita, como una muñeca delicada que se debe cuidar según sus hermanos.

Siguió su instinto y la rodeó con un brazo sobre su cadera acercándola a él, ella suspiró complacida ante su aceptación. Abrió la boca moviéndola sobre la suya, tentativo, la imitó.

La mano que tenia libre y que recorría suavemente su hombro, serpenteó hasta su nuca, enredado sus dedos en su cabello, increíblemente suave, apretando sutilmente para hacerle bajar un poco la cabeza.

De improvisto, una sensación húmeda y cálida rozó su boca, ella le lamía sugestivamente el labio inferior. Aprovechó la separación de su boca por ese momento para tomar aire.

Ya no podría decir que su boca era virgen, ya le había dado, más bien robado, su primer beso.

-Para esto te he traído.

-Ya veo. –Sabía que en Suna había mujeres desando estar con él, algunas por dinero, otras por poder y alguna que otra por verdaderamente sentimiento, pero ninguna tenía el atrevimiento para haber hecho lo mismo que la peliazul. - ¿Sólo querías besarme?

-No tonto, lo que le sigue también me interesa. –Le alzó una inexistente ceja. – Tú solo abre la boca.

Cuando la abrió como le ordenó, no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de asombro, su lengua, sentía su lengua moverse dentro de su boca despacio, rozar la suya, sentir el calor, alejarse y volver a hacerlo.

Cuando sentía que ella se alejaba, sin pensarlo, la tomó del cuelo manteniéndola en el lugar e intentando imitar lo que hacía.

Sus manos, las que antes le abrazaban, pasaron a su pecho desabrochando el chaleco, al aflojar las cuerdas su calabaza cayó al suelo y ella la apartó dejándola en la esquina para rápidamente, empujarlo contra la pared con rudeza aforrándose a su gabardina.

La timidez con el beso que le dio al principio desapareció, en su lugar estaba una muchacha apasionada.

Consiguió poder seguir la intensidad del beso descubriendo que las sensaciones que producía le eran bastante gratas.

Apretó su agarré en torno a su cuerpo cuando una especie de burbujeo le bajaba desde la boca hasta su vientre, ella se balanceaba, frotando sus pechos en su torso y la rodilla entre sus piernas dándole a ella equilibrio y a él una extraña pero no obstante, placentera fricción.

Pararon el goloso beso para poder respirar de nuevo y en vez de volver la carga, Hinata volvió a darle atención a su cuello.

Por donde pasaba su lengua sentía arder su piel, entrecerró los ojos disfrutando, como no hizo anteriormente. Bajó la cabeza intentando unir de nuevo su boca a ella, pero Hinata no se lo permitió y sonrió en su lugar para morderle la quijada.

El chaleco cayó al suelo al estar flojo, las delicadas manos femeninas desabrocharon el botón del cuello y bajaron la cremallera de su gabardina, cuando sus manos le abrieron la ropa y acariciaron su pecho suspiró silenciosamente.

La peliazul le hizo soltarle un poco el agarre entorno a ella para bajar la cabeza a sus clavículas.

Gaara era delicioso, su boca, todo lo contrario de lo que pensaba, era deliciosa, seguía manteniendo el sabor del ramen que no hace nada almorzó con Naruto, y su piel, salada por la repentina y ligera capa de sudor era adictiva.

Por curiosidad al querer experimentar o porque de verdad le gustaba, el pelirrojo no la detenía. Enfrascada en dejarle un mordico aquí y allá, bajó la mano hasta el comienzo de los pantalones de negro algodon.

El Sabaku contuvo el aliento cuando ella coló la mano dentro de los pantalones y la ropa interior.

-Hinata…

-Shhh… - Su mano se cerró entorno a su miembro semi erecto, iniciando una serie de caricias para terminar de estimularlo. – Me ha sorprendido ver que ya estabas algo excitado, mejor, así me quitas trabajo.

Ahora sí que no sabía que hacer, por regla general, eso que ella hacía no es que fuera bien visto en plena calle, claro que ellos no estaban a ojos del publico, estaban escondidos de la aldea en un callejón que se notaba perfectamente que era un fallo en los planos de la aldea que no debería de estar y todo recubierto de árboles.

Ese detalle los mantenía totalmente fuera de ojos curiosos, excepto de los Hyuuga, esperaba que ninguno estuviera usando el ojo blanco.

Parpadeó rápidamente al notas las sacudidas cada vez más rápidas y placenteras, inconscientemente mecía su cadera contra esa menuda mano para proporcionarse más gozo.

Miró hacía Hinata, fijando los ojos en su rostro, le parecía tan hermosa y sensual en ese momento, los labios rojos he hinchados de los propios besos que había iniciado ellas, las mejillas sonrojadas,su errática respiración, la piel luminosa por la humedad del momento, deseó sentirla pegada a su cuerpo.

-Bésame. –Sin dejar de complacerle, lo miró con ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria. –Bésame, Hinata.

La tomó de ambos lados del rostro y la besó, era furioso, ardiente y deseado. Excitados, ambos, aumento inconscientemente los movimientos.

Jadeó en su boca cuando un escalofrió le recorrió al apretarle la punta.

Bajó el cierre de su holgada chaqueta para quitársela aunque tuviera que detener los movimientos de ella por unos segundos para eliminársela por completo. Una camisa de rejilla hasta el ombligo con un sostén negro le dio la bienvenida al mirarla de reojo con los labios unidos a la pelizaul.

Con la insistencia que ejercía al presionarse a su cuerpo, tuvo la sensación de que quería que la tocara.

Dispuesto, introdujo su mano dentro de la ropa y le apretó un seno con clara curiosidad sobre la tela del ligero sujetador.

Hinata jadeó en su boca cuando empezó a amasar su pecho, ahora, por necesidad, por dentro de la tela sintiendo en la palma de su mano la caliente piel de sus pechos. Le pareció el sonido más melodioso que pudo haber oído nunca, haría lo que fuera por escucharlo de nuevo una y otra vez.

Fue bajando por su cuerpo, mordiendo, lamiendo o adsorbiendo hasta que se colocó de rodillas ante él. Le bajó los pantalones junto a los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos. El aire frío le dio algo de fresco al sentirlo su falo.

Cuando se miró a si mismo se sorprendió, ¿ese pene era el suyo? Nunca lo había visto en semejante estado, duro como un mástil y señalando el cielo.

Hinata le echó lo poco que quedaba de piel para atrás y acortó la distancia. Gaara se quedó pasmado al verla abrir la boca mientras se acercaba su miembro, ¿Ella pensaba…?

Tanteó nerviosamente la pared cuando el calido aliento de la peliazul pasó veloz por su hipersensible piel. Contuvo el aliento cuando su lengua salió y lamió desde la base hasta el glande, el cual besó.

Y tras eso, le hizo sufrir una autentica pero deliciosa y placenteramente tortura.

Su calida y pequeña boca lo atraparon hasta todo lo que su cavidad bucal permitía, tan caliente y húmeda, era increíble. Cuando comenzó a moverse cogiendo ritmo fue como pisar mismo el cielo, lo que su boca no alcanzada lo compensaba con la mano.

Era tan bueno pero a la vez tan poco decoroso. Si a alguien por casualidad decidía curiosear en ese callejón los descubrirían, pero de nuevo, era imposible pensar con claridad cuando parecía que intentaba succionarle la vida a través del pene.

Era erótico verla subir y bajar la cabeza cada vez más rápido, no podía apartar la vista de ella y no quería apartarla, pero no pudo aguantarlo más.

Miró hacía arriba cuando el placer fue insoportable para él, gruñidos ahogados y roncos se escapaban solos de su garganta. Y deseó poder tener algo a lo que aferrarse que no fuera el cabello de ella cuando toda su visión se quedó en blanco al eyacular y sus piernas perdieron fuerza.

Hinata se tragó todo lo que pudo de su amarga simiente.

Se dejó caer exhausto al suelo respirando forzadamente, nunca se imaginó vivir algo semejante. Su pecho subía y bajada rapidamente, buscando ansioso el aire que necesitaba para serenarse.

La Hyuuga le acarició el rostro y la notó sentarse sobre sus piernas a horcajadas sin dejarle tiempo alguno para recuperarse, nuevamente la tenia mordiendo su cuello y meciendo lascivamente sus caderas contra la suyas.

-Gaara, vamos a tu habitación de hospedaje.- Le besó intensamente y pudo saborearse a si mismo cuando sus lenguas empezaron a batallar. –Quiero seguir.

La miró sin parpadear a los ojos y tras pensárselo poco asintió.

Con un remolino de arena, cualquier rastro de sus paraderos en ese callejón desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-

Tras ponerle la dichosa vacuna a Kiba, lo encontraron escondido bajo un montón de sabanas sucias en la sala de la colada, Tsunade le dio tal golpe que lo dejó K.O. y pudieron ponerle la inyección sin problemas, pudo respirar tranquila.

Ahora estaba relajada, tomándose una copa de sake clandestina sentada en su mesa de oficina en el hospital.

Había trabajado bien esa mañana, por lo que disponía de unos quince minutos de descanso que usaría para etiquetar sus medicinas experimentales y las de uso personal hasta que la nueva tanda de papeleo llegara la oficina de Hokage.

Destapó un frasco y por el olor descubrió de qué se trataba, le puso una pegatina que lo identificada, eso mismo hizo con el resto.

Tomó el frasquito azul exactamente igual al que le dio a Hinata y lo miró suspirando.

Hombres habían llegado, en su mayoría civiles diciéndole que su vida íntima no iba bien por parte de sus mujeres porque estas nunca querían o no se esforzaban lo suficiente, le pidieron todos casi de rodillas que hiciera algo para solucionarlo.

Y ese algo resultó ser un afrodisíaco, aunque aún estaba de prueba. El frasco en sus manos era demasiado potente para sacarlo a la venta.

Los dos pequeños ratones a los que le hizo tomar una gota, no le gustaba experimentar con animales, pero eso no les haría daño, el caso era, que los benditos animales llevaban dos días en celo sin parar.

Para un humano seria similar, tal vez un día más.

Destapó el bote para vaciar el contenido en una maceta, pero el olor del líquido la extrañó. Se acercó el bote a la nariz y aspiró.

-Esto no huele como el afrodisíaco. – Se mojó un dedo y se lo llevó a la boca. –Esta es la medicina de Hinata.

Procesó la situación unos minutos hasta que la lucidez hizo aparición, se levantó bruscamente de la silla, la cual cayó al suelo en un ruido fuerte.

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Pero qué he hecho?!- Salió veloz de la habitaron y corrió por los pasillos en busca de su mano derecha. Llegó de nuevo a la sala de las vacunas. -¡Shizune!

Respingó del susto al abrir la puerta tan abruptamente.

-¿Sí?

-Dime por lo que más quieras que Hinata no se ha ido del hospital.

-Lo ha hecho, se fue como hace dos horas y media o más. –Se asustó al verla golpear una mesa con el puño haciéndola trizas. -¿Pa…Pasa algo malo con ella?

-¡Sí, joder sí! Me he equivocado y en lugar de darle su bote de medicina le ha dado sin querer el afrodisíaco experimental. –La morena se llevó las manos a la boca con gesto de espanto. –Tengo que darle el antídoto antes de que pase cualquier cosa.

Salió de la sala de vacunas y tomó de los laboratorios uno de los muchos botecitos con el antídotos del afrodisíaco.

Una vez en la calle, miró ansiosamente todas las salidas de la calle, ¿cómo encontrarla ahora? No podía pedírselo a un Hyuuga, como usaran el ojo blanco y Hinata estuviera haciendo algo que no debería sería horrible.

Corrió frenéticamente por las calles ignorando los saludos de los aldeanos.

En una de las calles vio a lo lejos a Naruto, él sabía casi siempre donde estaba quien, se acercó al rubio veloz importándole un bledo que estuviera hablando con los hermanos Sabaku.

-¡Naruto!

-¡Ah, hola vieja! –Estaba demasiado alterada como para preocuparse ahora en el saludo que le acababa de dar.

-¡Dime por lo que más quieras que sabes donde está Hinata!

-Sí, supuestamente ya la habrá dejado en su casa.

-¿Dejado? –Que mal presentimiento le daba eso.

-Sí, parecía encontrarse mal, estaba muy rara, así que Gaara la acompañó.

Palideció al escucharlo, Gaara. De todos los hombres que hay en la aldea tiene que ser precisamente el único que no pertenecía allí y del cual dependía la alianza entre las villas de Suna y Konoha.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza asustada.

-No puede ser posible…

-Oye, que Gaara puede ser muchas cosas, pero es muy caballeroso y atento. –Temari salió en defensa creyendo que faltaba el respeto al pelirrojo.

-No lo digo por eso, tu hermano está en peligro.

-¿Con la chica Hyuuga? Por favor, esa chica es tan tierna que no le haría daño a ninguna mosca.

-Pues esa chiquilla que dices es ahora toda una leona, tu hermano corre el peligro de ser violado.- Las caras de los tres presentes fue épica, no sabían si reír u otra cosa. –No es broma, por un despiste mío se ha tomado una botella de un afrodisíaco que intento conseguir, es tan fuerte que incluso la más tímida y sumisa persona se vuelve una depredadora voraz, si como Naruto a dicho y tú hermano está con ella, corre el riesgo de que lo viole… si no es que lo ha hecho ya.

Ahora quienes perdieron color en la piel fueron los otros, sin discusiones buscaron por toda la aldea en busca de ellos.

Fueron al bosque, a los campos de entrenamiento, hostales, termas, incluso preguntaron disimuladamente ocultando información en la mansión Hyuuga, pero no sabían nada, Gaara y Hinata estaban desaparecidos.

-Tal vez estén en la casa que os dio Tsunade para hospedaros.

-Eso seria muy obvio.

-Lo obvio es a veces lo correcto.

Sin darle importancia a esa frase tan seria y profunda de parte de Naruto, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas y chakra permitían hasta que vislumbraron esa casa más grande a la media que Tsunade les proporcionaba cada vez que venían a la aldea por cualquier cosa.

Ser el líder de una aldea tiene sus lujos.

Entraron estrepitosamente por la puerta a base de empujones, miraron desesperados la entrada, no había zapatos en el recibidor que delatara que alguien estaba en esa casa.

Entraron al salón-comedor asomando la cabeza con miedo de que pudieran encontrarse, pero en la sala no había absolutamente nadie. La cocina y el baño igual que el resto.

-¡¿Tampoco aquí?! Maldita sea, ¿dónde demonios están?

Temari y Kankuro no estaban en mejores condiciones que Tsunade, estaban los dos pálidos y asustados, el moreno estaba mordiéndose las uñas y la rubia zapateando, histéricamente el pie con el suelo de los nervios.

Sentados los cuatro, Naruto no sabía como interpretar la situación, si sentir miedo por Gaara o por el contrario tenerle envidia al estar envuelto en esa extraña situación, no sabían que más hacer para encontrarlos.

-Un momento… -Naruto llamó la atención de los otros estrepitosamente. -¿No oís eso?

-¿El qué?

-Shhh… escuchad atentamente.

El silencio que reinaba en la sala que solamente era interrumpido por el sonido de las respiraciones, era ahora perturbado también por un débil ruido desde el piso de arriba.

No era muy fuerte, como si se hubiera escapado un poco de sonido en una habitación insonorizada, era como un eco constante y débil. Claro que eso levantaba sospechas entre los ahí presentes.

-Parece el sonido de algo golpeando otra cosa.

Al constante golpeo se le unió por unos pocos segundos una especie de suspiro débil. Oír eso los tensó al instante. Los sonidos que antes eran tenues, se intensificaron, los golpes que se escuchaban contra una pared y los suspiros que pasaron a ser gemidos femeninos y gruñidos roncos descontrolados.

-Creo que… hemos llegado muy tarde.

-¿No puedes parar esto? –Temari estaba que no salía de su perturbación al escuchar la cantidad de ruido, incómodos, que salían de la habitación que ocupaba su hermano Gaara.

-Tengo el antídoto aquí –Sacó un botecito con un liquido rojo. –En cuanto Hinata se lo tome, terminará todo.

-¿Y a qué esperas?

-No pienso entrar ahí, por nada del mundo deseo ver que cosas están haciendo.

Era comprensible.

-¿Entonces hasta que no salga uno por la puerta tenemos que esperar? –Tsunade asintió y el resto suspiró. –Pues espero que salgan pronto, me siento incomodo de oírlos.

Buscando cosas que hacer para intentar ignorar lo que ya sabían que estaba pasando con el pelirrojo y la Hyuuga, pasó alrededor de cuarenta minutos cuando escucharon una puerta abrirse.

Desde el salón, vieron entrar tranquilamente a Gaara en calzoncillos a la cocina directo a la nevera, su torso estaba repleto de marcar rojizas y leve sudor, cuando giró para abrir la puerta de esta, todos sin excepción se quedaron mudos al verle la espalda.

Estaba llena marcas de uñas por todos lados.

Tomó una botella de agua fresca de la nevera y tras quitarle el tapón bebió sediento, como si llevara días sin beber, todo el contenido en un visto y no visto. Cuando terminó dejó la botella en el fregadero respirando agitadamente para llenarla de nuevo cuando se recuperó un poco.

Cuando Tsunade carraspeó, fue cuando se percató de que no estaba solo.

-Hola.

-Sí, igualmente… esto...¿cómo estas? –Se aventuró a preguntar la Hokage no muy segura.

-Bien -Cerró los ojos por un instante, como recordando algo, levantó escasamente las comisuras de los labios. -cansado pero bien. –Se crujió un par de huesos del cuello. -¿Deseáis algo? No tengo mucho tiempo.

-Pues, tuve un despiste en el hospital y terminé dándole sin querer un potente afrodisíaco a Hinata en lugar de su medicina. –El pelirrojo no dijo ni hizo absolutamente nada, solamente la miró parco en expresiones como era costumbre. – Por eso, para acabar con esto –Sacó de nuevo en frasco. –he traído el antídoto.

Temari y Kankuro respiraron al fin tranquilos cuando la Hokage le dejó el frasco en la mano a Gaara indicándole que se lo diera a Hinata.

-Gracias, pero no lo quiero.

Se lo devolvió dejando a todos estáticos otra vez. Sacó un par de botellas más de la nevera y la que acababa de llenar para dirigirse de nuevo a las escaleras con ellas en los brazos. Tenía que reponer los líquidos que perdía.

-Pero, si no se lo das no parará, te hará pasar dos o tres días enteros con ella sin descanso como estas ahora.

-No le veo problema, eso si, me gustaría cuando esté terminado el afrodisíaco, pedirte poder comerciarlo también en Suna.

Se quedaron sin habla, ¿estaba pidiendo qué? Era imposible creer que estuviera pidiendo semejante cosa, a menos que solo lo deseara por su pueblo y no para él mismo.

Aún así, ya era bastante caótico saber que estaba dispuesto a dejarse utilizar por la peliazul en ese estado para aliviarla. Dejarse violar no era algo que pensaría que Gaara permitiría a si mismo.

Unos pasos en el pasillo de arriba hicieron al pelirrojo mirar el final de las escaleras, el restó sin ver nada, escuchó.

-Gaara, estas tardando demasiado, ven, te necesito.

-Voy. –Subió un par de escaleras antes de pararse un momento y mirar a Tsunade. –Me haré responsable de todo lo que ocurra con Hinata en el futuro.

-¿Pero qué…? – Guardó silencio al entender lo que quería decir, se llevó la mano a la frente suspirando con derrota.

Sí lo que el pelirrojo decía era lo mismo que ella había pensado, tendrían problemas con el Clan Hyuuga cuando pasara lo que seguramente dentro de un par de semanas saldría a la luz.

Maldijo mentalmente su suerte.

El pelirrojo subió las escaleras con suma rapidez e interés y se escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras el sonido de un beso y un jadeo.

Incómodos, tensos y extrañados por todo, salieron de la casa para no escuchar de nuevo a los otros dos divertirse en el piso de arriba, cada quien se dispersó por su lado buscando algo que hacer para olvidar momentáneamente las cosas.

Solo esperaban que Hiashi estuviera comprensivo y tranquilo cuando le dijeran que su hija regresaría a casa dos o tres días sin dar señales de vida y con… bueno, ya lo descubriría por él mismo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Antes de nada, decir que por ser la única que me dio la idea de que One-shot de mi lista en mi perfil escribir, se lo dedico a whisperwind-v. Gracias por tu voto.**

**Creo que lo haré así siempre de ahora en adelante, me quito el trabajo de que historia elegir, dejaré a votación que one-shot deseáis que escriba de mi lista, por lo tanto, ¿Alguno en especial mis queridos lectores? xD**

**Es la primera vez que escribo una escena de felación, no he querido hacerla más larga y explicita por miedo a no escribirlo bien, tengo que mejorar en ese tipo de escenas cuando escribo.**

**Perdonad los fallos que seguramente veáis al leer.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
